Ambrogio
Ambrogio is the first human to become a vampire although there are stories of vampire like creatures dating back before Ambrogio's curse. Historicity sites claim this story to be genuine Greek Mythology; however, this story appears to come from the "Scriptures of Delphi" which have really poor provenance (an object's complete documented history) that at best going back to perhaps the late 19th century. Past that point there is no verifiable indication on where they came from. Therefore, it is unknown if this is a genuine myth, but considering almost all the abilities Ambrogio is given are considered modern, it is unlikely to be a genuine myth. Mythology Ambrogio was a normal Italian man who went to see the Oracle of Delphi. When he saw the Oracle what she told Ambrogio about the blood and the moon the young was confused so he waited until morning to see her again. When he saw the Oracle and beautiful maidens again Ambrogio noticed one of the maidens was titan goddess Selene who he fell in love with but what Ambrogio didn't know was that sun god Apollo was also in love with. When Apollo found out he didn't want Selene to fall in love with the human so he placed a curse on him so he could never walk around in the daylight. Ambrogio still loved Selene and knew because she was a goddess and he was mortal she would live and would die so he went to the underworld seeking to meet with Hades. He made a deal for Hades to keep his soul while his body still lives on earth. Hades acepted Ambrogio's deal if could steal Artemis silver bow and arrows he would make him immortal. Ambrogio agreed he went to Artemis asking to join her group of hunters she trusted him and let the man join her followers. Ambrogio tried to take the bow and arrows but Artemis caught and was angry that he lied to her she placed a curse on him the silver bow and arrows gave Ambrogio a burning allergic reaction. Fearing the hunting goddess's wrath Ambrogio apologized and asked to be forgiven she would only forgive him he proved his loyalty to her. Ambrogio promised to prove his trust to her but like all her followers he had to never fall in love or get married like all of her hunters. This meant Ambrogio could never be with Selene ever but he agreed Artemis decided to turn him in to a hunter almost as great as herself. As the goddess of nature she gave him many enhanced abilities almost as great has her abilities. His senses, strength and speed to matched many of the abilities that animals have he was even given fangs and longs claws like many animals. Artemis even gave him the power to heal making him better than all of her other hunters. But with all his new powers Ambrogio still looked human Artemis gave him the power to change just like the gods themselves the hunting goddess could change into a deer she gave him the power to transform into a bat making more like an animal. Even though Ambrogio was told to never fall in love he still had feelings for Selene. Ambrogio became one of Artemis greatest hunters and because he proved his loyalty to her she gave him her silver bow and arrows allowing Ambrogio to take them to Hades. When Ambrogio return to the underworld Hades kept his promise he took Ambrogio's soul now that he was immortal Ambrogio could finally be with Selene. However he learned a terrible thing when he saw her again he leaned that Apollo punished and cursed Selene as well she was now mortal and was dying. Ambrogio brought her to Artemis the nature goddess decided to help even though Ambrogio wasn't so post to be in love. Artemis told him in oder to save Selene he had to make her just like him after becoming a vampire and shedding her mortal form Artemis than took her to the moon and restored Selene's divinity. But with Ambrogio on earth and Selene on the moon the two couldn't be together. Because he made a promise to Artemis Ambrogio never married he never loved anyone else but Selene but he created many more vampires just like himself and Selene. After biting many people and changing them Ambrogio and Selene called them their children. Ambrogio uses the venomous saliva that Artemis gave him to save Selene and to turn others into vampires while Selene shines the moonlight down upon their children to watch over them. Ambrogio and Selene's children gained all of the powers of their parents enhanced strength, senses, speed, the ability to heal, vampiric poisonous saliva, turning into a bat and have no souls. Another ability that the vampires gained was a virus in their blood that has no effect on vampires but any human that drinks their blood becomes just like them. The other vampires not only gain Ambrogio and Selene's abilities but also their side effects such as weakness to sunlight and silver. Because Ambrogio being a walking soulless corpse most vampires don't have a soul and with Selene being a spirit separated from her dead mortal body other vampires gained the ability to turn what remains of their souls into a form of mist. Because Selene and Ambrogio could never be together the titan moon goddess fell in love with other beings. Though she has had other lovers from Endymion to Zeus and a few others Selene still looks after Ambrogio and all of the vampires. Powers and Abilities Ambrogio's powers came from the magical curses placed on him by the Greek gods Apollo, Artemis and Hades. Ambrogio has been able to pass on those powers through his bite and blood. *'Bite:' Artemis gave Ambrogio the ability to transfer his abilities through his saliva. The saliva is injected in to the blood which causes changes to the person affected by it. *'Super Strength:' Artemis made Ambrogio amazingly strong. She gave him enough strength that was almost as great as her own. *'Super Speed:' Artemis made Ambrogio incredibly fast. His speed could almost match her own. *'Super Senses:' Artemis enhanced Ambrogio senses allow to have great eyesight, hearing, smell and taste. *'Super Vision:' Artemis gave Ambrogio keen eyesight almost as great as hers. While her brother Apollo made Ambrogio's vision to sensitive to the blinding sunlight. *'Immortality:' Hades took Ambrogio's soul into the underworld however instead of dying Ambrogio became an undead immortal. Making him a living corpse with out a soul. *'Blood:' Artemis used her powers to infect Ambrogio's blood. The disease, viruses or infection that makes Ambrogio a vampire can be transferred to other person through his blood. Weaknesses Ambrogio's weaknesses came from magical god powers of Apollo and his twin sister Artemis by placing curses on him. *'Sunlight:' Apollo made so Ambrogio could never walk in the sunlight again. Although sunlight can't kill Ambrogio and other vampires it is super harmful to their sensitive skin and eyes. *'Silver:' Artemis placed a curse on Ambrogio making it so could not touched. She gave him an allergic reaction that couses a burning pain. Category:Vampires Category:Cursed Vampires Category:Greece Vampire Category:Fake Mythology Category:Types of Vampires